The Optimist and the Mildly Misanthropic
by LollypopBallgowns
Summary: Adalie Arise knows just how to irritate Albus Potter, and she also knows how to put that knowledge to good use. Really, given the way the way he scowls at everyone, she thought it would've been more complicated then a smile and a few polite words
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my new story. I don't know what exactly my update schedule will be. It might be kind of screwy at first, but I'll try really hard to get a new chapter uploaded each week.**

Adalie loved going to parties. Except when they involved alcohol and Mena. Lugging her drunk best friend through the corridors, trying to avoid teachers and Prefects and anyone else who might get them in trouble, was not the way she had imagined her evening going.

But here she was, all but carrying Mena to the Hufflepuff common rooms, panting from the effort, as her friend slurred flirtatious greetings to the paintings lining the walls.

"Just a little bit more." Adalie murmured to herself. The entrance to the common room was just down the hall.

"Aadaallieeeee…" Mena sing-songed. She seemed like she was going to continue, but then hiccuped and fell silent.

Staggering into the common rooms, Adalie collapsed on the floor. Mena fell on top of her, and rolled over, giggling hysterically.

"Mena, I can't carry you up those stairs." She pushed herself up, off the floor, and held out a hand towards her friend, whose only response was to shake her head, and turn over.

"Here." A female voice said. Adalie looked up to see Kate Green raising her wand. Mena was levitated up in the air, causing her to start giggling again.

When Mena was safely in her bed, Adalie let out a sigh of relief and brushed her hair(which smelled of vomit, courtesy of Mena) out of her face before thanking Kate.

"No problem." The seventh year said, smiling before leaving the room.

Adalie hurried off to the bathroom, no longer able to stand the stench of vomit coming from her hair, her clothes, her shoes.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, eeewwww." She muttered as she removed her clothes. Never again, she vowed. Never again would she let Mena go off on her own to a party like that.

It wasn't that Mena got drunk often. In fact it was the exact opposite. Having grown up in a conservative family, she had never had alcohol at all before this.

Adalie came out of the shower and put on pajamas before climbing into bed, exhausted.

* * *

Mena looked beautiful even when she was hungover. It wasn't fair. Thick black hair, big brown eyes, red lips that didn't smile so much as quirk upwards at the corners (at least, that was how Nila put it). Adalie sighed when she took in her best friend's pitifully haggard appearance.

"I'll tell the professors you're sick." She said.

Mena beamed and threw her arms around Adalie. "Thanks, love."

Adalie gently untangled herself. "Take a nap, alright? And there's Tylenol in my old bag, take some."

"Alright."

Adalie couldn't stop frowning up at the ceiling in Transfiguration. She knew she should probably be working on nonverbal spells but this was the last class before they got on the Hogwarts Express to head home for Christmas and she figured she could probably work it out during break.

Her mind drifted over to Christmas break, as it had been doing for the last four days. Mena and her were going to go to Nila's engagement party.

Mena had spent every break since second year with Adalie's family. In second year, Mena's family had found out she was lesbian and subsequently kicked her out the house. It turned out, in the wizarding world being gay was equal to, if not worse than, being a squib. Adalie, being Mena's best friend, had asked Mena to stay at her house for the holidays. And then coaxed and wore her down, until she agreed. Mena had a lot of pride. Adalie had then repeated the whole procedure for the Easter holidays. Then for summer after that.

Now, Mena was practically family, and that was why she would be coming with Adalie to Nila's party.

Nila was marrying James Potter. They were so adorable together, it was scary.

Adalie had put a lot of thought into what to get them as a present. She had briefly considered getting them something like a gravy boat, or a brand new toaster, something practical, but quickly given that idea up. No, Adalie had gotten something much better.

She'd gotten them a television.

James and Nila were always complaining about how they didn't have one, and how they meant to buy one. They had never gotten around to it, and when Adalie had questioned Nila about it, her older sister had sighed, and said there was always something else they needed to pay for, bills, more furniture, clothes, food. They just never had the money.

So Adalie had resolved to get them one. Of course, she didn't have the money just by herself, but with Mena and Rose Weasley both adding their money, and Mrs. Malfoy promising to make up whatever was left over, there was just enough to buy a great one.

It wasn't technically Adalie's present, it was her's and Mena's and Rose's, but she felt proud of having gathered them both together to do it.

Mrs. Malfoy claimed that she was just helping out, that she was getting a different present for their engagement, and she insisted that they not put her name on the card.

Adalie left class, and hurried to get to her room, so she could pack a few last minute things into her suitcase.

When she got to the entrance, she stopped.

Albus Potter was leaning on the wall by the entrance, scowling. When she came closer he moved toward her.

"Hi." She said smiling, "Give me a minute, alright? I've just got a few things left to pack, and I have to get Mena."

He rolled his eyes, and she kept smiling. Being polite was the best way to deal with him, she had realized over the years.

Adalie and Mena were going to take the train with him and Rose, and then be driven by his mum to the party which was not going to be taking place at Nila and James's little flat, but at James's parents much larger house.

She went up to her room where Mena was just finishing up packing. Adalie took the last of her belongings and went to her still open suitcase.

"Albus is downstairs, so you can go wait with him if you want." She called over her shoulder to Mena.

The other girl laughed. "No. He hates me."

"That's not true!" Adalie protested.

"Actually you're right. He doesn't really hate me. He hates you, and as I am your best friend, me by extension. It's not real hatred."

"Gee… thanks, Mena." Adalie said sarcastically. "Anymore kind words for your best friend?"

Mena laughed again. "Alright, how about this? He strongly dislikes you, and has a more subtle dislike for me."

Adalie shook her head, but smiled all the same, as she picked up her suitcase and walked to the door.

"I think it's because you're so civil. It bothers him." Mena continued as she followed her.

"Why would it bother someone if I'm polite?" Adalie asked.

"I wouldn't know. But it does."

They came out into the hall then, and the conversation ended.

Albus scowled at them again, and Mena stifled a laugh when Adalie just smiled pleasantly back, causing him to glare.

"Where's Rose?" She asked, struggling to keep up with both Mena and Albus, who both had long legs and a naturally fast walk.

"We're stopping by her dorm on the way." Albus replied.

Mena groaned. "Hold on, I forgot something in my dorm."

Albus stared incredulously at her.

"You guys keep going. I'll meet you at Rose's dorm." Mena set off at a run, back toward the Hufflepuff common room.

Adalie glared at her retreating back.

"Come on!" Albus snapped. "Or did you forget something too?"

She smiled again, and shook her head. "I'm good."

He set off again, even faster then before, it seemed to Adalie, toward the Ravenclaw tower, yet somehow still at a walk.

It was only when they got to the foot of the stairs leading up, and he started climbing up those at around the same speed, that Adalie swallowed her pride.

"Could you please slow down a bit?" She asked.

He turned around to glare at her. Then turned and climbed up a little bit slower. Adalie let out a silent sigh. Whether it was a sigh of relief or exasperation, she couldn't be sure. Maybe a bit of both.

 _Honestly!_ She thought crossly, as she made her way up the stairs. _Why is he so angry?!_

Before they got to the top though, there was a loud stomping of feet from upstairs, and then Rose Weasley came pelting down the stairs, her auburn mass of hair flying out behind her.

 **Alright, if you liked it please please review. They make me so happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, its really late, and I'm sorry. I just didn't have any ideas. My brain is dead. Fortunately, its spring break now, so I have lots of time to write. There was a question about their ages, and the way I planned this in my head, is Adalie and her friends are on seventh year. So Nila and James are 20 . Which seems young to get engaged but they arent planning on getting married for a while, and in the wording world that means they've been adults three years. There was also a question about what they look like, but that's a long answer so I'll tell you all in the next chapter, or Katieeeeeeee if you want I can PM you before that.**

She skidded to a stop just before she ran into them. "Albus! And Adalie! Wow, that's a surprise!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Why is it a surprise? Mom told you that we'd all have to stay together while we're on the train."

Rose blinked, clearly confused. "When?"

"Literally yesterday, Rose."

"Right." She said, still looking confused.

Suddenly, Adalie heard the sound of someone else coming down the stairs.

Rose forced a smile. "You know what? I remember now! Let's hurry to get to the train, alright?" And with that she took off at a run, leaving Albus to exchange bewildered looks with Adalie for a second.

"Rose!" A brown haired boy, whose face was flushed red with anger, came down the stairs, at almost the same speed as Rose had, stopping when he saw Albus.

Albus's expression went from bewildered to cool indifference, in around 0.4 seconds, or so it seemed to Adalie.

She looked at the boy who had previously been angry, and found that, he too, had schooled his features into a bored neutral.

"Wood."

"Potter."

They were opposing Quidditch captains, Adalie remembered, and now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Hello, Xavier." She said, smiling at the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, trying to distract him. The last thing she needed was to be caught up in a fight in the hallway."What's Rose done now?"

It worked. Xavier shifted his glare away from Albus, and turned to her,his expression a strange mixture of confusion and outrage. "She's gone and decided to quit the Quidditch team!"

Adalie's eyes widened. "Why?!"

Really, she wasn't surprised. Rose had always thought of Quidditch as more of a pastime, despite-or perhaps because of- her skill with the sport. But that wasn't what Xavier wanted to hear right now.

"I don't know!" Then Adalie watched her plan blow up in her face when Xavier turned to Albus, the glare returning. "You wouldn't know anything about it, right, Potter?"

She silently begged Albus to not pick a fight.

Albus sneered. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. None of your business."

Adalie almost punched him right then and there. Instead she forced another smile(her cheeks always seemed to hurt after dealing with Albus) and gave a little laugh.

"Of course he doesn't know anything about it. Xavier, I'm really sorry, but we're going to miss the train. See you later?" She didn't give him a chance to reply, just flashed another smile when he looked like he was going to argue, and grabbed Albus's elbow, before heading back down the stairs.

Once they were out of view, she let go Albus's elbow, and gingerly poked her cheeks. Albus gave a dignified sniff, and she gave an exasperated sigh, with an additional roll of her eyes. Maybe a little much, but she felt entitled to it.

Rose had found a small compartment, and they sat down in it. Mena was already there, talking to Rose.

"Why did you quit the Quidditch team?!" Albus exclaimed, before he even sat down.

Rose shrugged. "It was getting in the way."

Albus started to press the issue, but Rose shot him a look and he shut up. The redhead had a temper, and a nasty right hook to go along with it.

Rose smiled and turned to Adalie. "Adalie, I'm sorry to have left you with Albus and Xavier, but I really had no choice."

Mena snorted, but only widened her eyes innocently when everyone swung to look at her.

Turning back to Rose, Adalie managed a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Rose frowned, apparently not buying it. "He didn't say something stupid, did he?"

Adalie laughed. "Rose, it was all good. Honestly." She was not going to get caught in another Rose and Albus fight. They were the two most stubborn people on earth, it seemed at times, and when they fought, it was hell for everyone they knew.

Albus was frowning, and Adalie sighed. It wasn't as though she didn't want to be friends with him. She tried to be nice, but it only seemed to irritate him further.

She just wasn't quite sure how to deal with him. Being polite didn't work, being rude wouldn't work out for anyone involved, and what with being friends with Rose, and sister to Nila, she couldn't very well ignore him.

How hard could it be for him to be civil once in while? She thought with a sudden burst of annoyance.

Irritated, she turned to glare out the window. So she missed it when the compartment door exploded.

But she still heard the loud bang, and when her head whipped around, there was glass all over the floor, a cut on Albus's forehead, another on Mena's cheek, and Scorpius Malfoy, trying- and failing- to look ashamed at the door. Behind him stood Lily Potter, who wasn't even trying, and Hugo Weasley, who looked genuinely sheepish.

Rose looked like a kettle about to boil over. "What. Was that?" She said slowly, clearly trying to keep calm.

Scorpius shrugged. "Oops?"

If you looked closely enough,Mena swore later, you could see Rose's already frayed temper snap. It was evident in her eyes, Mena would claim. Before Rose started throwing punches, Adalie got her wand out and fixed the door. Then she turned to Mena, and fixed the cut on her cheek. She briefly considered leaving Albus's there, but it was deeper than Mena's and besides, she wasn't that cruel.

His hand leapt to his forehead and he gave her a surprised look.

Rose was yelling at Scorpius and Lily, but really Hugo took the most damage. Probably because he was her brother. Albus soon got into the spirit of things, yelling at Lily, who unlike Hugo, yelled back. Loudly. Scorpius stood there for a minute then strolled past them like he was walking in a garden, before taking a seat next to Mena who looked like she was going to start laughing any moment now. They started up a quiet conversation in the corner. They'd always gotten along surprisingly well. Ever since they'd first met in fifth year, and Scorpius had tried to hit on her, then thought she was just trying to let him down easy when she'd told him she was a lesbian. Finally after a while, Mena had gotten sick of it and planted a kiss on her girlfriend of the moment. Needless to say, that shut him up.

Scorpius hadn't really cared that she'd turned him down, he just hated to lose an argument. When you combined that with Mena who was so competitive she made the Quidditch captains look like they handed out participation medals, you could see how their arguments might take three days, even over silly little things.

Adalie looked around. Lily and Albus were yelling at each other, Rose was yelling at Hugo, and Mena and Scorpius were talking in the corner like nothing was happening. Putting a charm on herself so she couldn't hear them, Adalie decided it was time for a nap.

 **Alright, so my question for you guys is, scorose, or scorily? Which one would you like to read about? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's another chapter. Look at me, updating so fast. I feel kinda proud actually. Alright so, Adalie's kinda stereotypical pretty, blonde hair-wavy-, blue eyes, all that jazz. Mena's indian, pretty in a different way. I already described her. Albus has black hair, green eyes. Rose has red hair, brown eyes. I'll try to work it into the story, but in case I forget or something, that's what they look like.**

 **Sorry I'm pretty bad at describing people. Gonna try to include it in the story.**

 **Also I got 2 scorily votes, and 2 scorose, so i'm going with Scorily, because the whole best friends little sister thing will be fun to write.**

 **Also-Angelbaby1231- Yes, Albus and Scorpius are best friends. I've always loved that headcanon so...**

 **And gr8rockstarrox- rose and xavier sounds great, thanks for the idea!**

* * *

When she woke up, the compartment was suspiciously quiet. Albus was glaring at Lily, Rose seemed to be trying to glare at everyone in the room at the same time, including Hugo, who was reading his book. Lily was taking turns glaring at Albus, Scorpius and Rose, and while the other two glared back, Scorpius smiled pleasantly at her. She looked a bit surprised that her glare wasn't making him fall to his knees begging-which was usually the reaction she got- but Lily was never one to let anything as small as that stop her. Mena, of course, looked like she was going to laugh any moment now. Adalie rolled her eyes as she sat up. She should probably smooth things over now, or no one would it, and then there would really be trouble.

She had hoped Scorpius would do it, but the Slytherin looked like he found the whole thing amusing.

They had similar ways of dealing with glares and scowls, she noted, watching him smile as Lily turned her glare to him once again. Especially when it came to a certain pair of short tempered siblings.

Adalie grinned at Rose, taking up her all too familiar role as peacekeeper, bringing people together in the oldest known way. Gossip. " Rose, did you hear about Professor Galliona?"

"She's getting married, isn't she?" Rose said, reluctantly turning her face to Adalie, a trace of her glare still there.

"Yes, but do you know who she's getting married to?" Adalie didn't wait for her to reply. "I heard that she was marrying Celestina Warbeck's cousin."

Lily inched closer, and opened her mouth, clearly bursting with information that she wanted to share. She glanced at Rose before saying anything. Rose stiffened, but said nothing, and Adalie thanked Merlin silently. "I heard she was marrying a squib, and that's why she's keeping it so quiet."

Mena joined in with a laugh. "I heard two first years whispering that she was marrying a centaur!"

The entire group started laughing at that. They knew exactly who had started that rumor. Scorpius and Albus wore almost identical guilty grins.

"Alright." Albus said. "We may have been responsible for that one, but I heard two firsties discussing her vampire lover, and that certainly wasn't us." This was said with a pointed look at Rose, that made her burst out laughing all over again.

"Guilty as charged." She snorted. "Though, in my defense, I didn't think anyone would actually believe me."

Adalie smiled. Her work done, she slipped out to go to the bathroom.

When she came back in, Albus stared at her. He stared at her as she came in, stared at her as she sat back down, and stared for a good two minutes more, before she moved to sit beside him, and asked him what the matter was. He gave a little start, then grinned at her. "You did all of that on purpose."

Adalie grinned back, not one of the polite smiles she normally gave him, but an actual grin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His smile grew rueful. "You should've been in Slytherin." He said, grudging admiration in his voice. Then he raised his voice suddenly. "Scorpius, if I hear you mention my arse and Sylvia Crawford in the same sentence one more time, I'll hex _your_ arse from here to next week!"

He moved to join the conversation, and Adalie moved to sit beside Mena. Staring out the window, she wondered why she had felt so proud when she heard the appreciation in his voice, and why that admiration-grudging as it was- affected her so much.

She resolved to put it out of her mind for now. Still, when he wasn't scowling at her, he looked quite attractive. And when he smiled… well, that was something else entirely.

When they got off the train, there was Albus's mum waiting for them. As Adalie was getting her luggage, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Adalie!" Thomas Davies ran up to her. It was no secret the boy had a crush on her, but he was in second year, for goodness sakes!

Still, she turned and smiled."Hello, Thomas."

"I brought you a Christmas present."

"Oh? Alright, let me see." It turned out to be a box of chocolate frogs. "Thanks, Thomas." She said, beaming. She only considered for a moment before crouching down a little to give him a hug. "Sorry, I never got you a gift."

He shrugged, his face bright red. "S'alright."

And with that he left. No doubt he'd tell all his friends she'd kissed him before the day was through. Oh well. It was almost Christmas. He deserved a hug or two.

Scorpius showed up at her back. "Looks like you've got yourself a boyfriend, Arise. He's a bit young, don't you think?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Malfoy." Adalie said, still struggling to pull out her luggage. It was near the top, and she was on her tiptoes, with her arms stretched up. Giving up, she leant against the luggage car. She turned to him, and waggled her eyebrows. "Gentlemanliness would though." She said that last bit, with a pointed look at her trunk.

He gave a sharp sniff. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm a Malfoy. Everything suits me. _Except_ for physical labour." His grey eyes gave her luggage the same pointed look.

She sighed, and returned to tugging uselessly at her luggage. Uselessly, because it was stuck under a huge green trunk, that she couldn't even reach.

Suddenly, the trunk disappeared, just as she gave another tug, and she fell backwards, landing on her arse.

"Ouch." She muttered, looking up, at Albus Potter's smirking face. Her eyes moved down a little, and she looked at the green trunk in his hand.

She gave a long sigh, and lay down on the pavement.

"Don't be dramatic, Arise." Albus said. She couldn't see his face, but she bet he was rolling his eyes.

"My head hurts." She replied, staring at the sky. "And my elbows."

There was a loud melancholy sigh from Albus, then his hand came down. She grinned, and used his hand to help herself up. His face was the very picture of long-suffering. And he called _her_ dramatic.

Albus's mom was on her phone, but she gave Adalie a quick hug before getting into the driver's seat of her car. "Valerie, I've told you, I'm afraid I can't finish the article. And to tell the truth, I'm rather surprised you want me too after all the changes you made to my last one."

A pause.

"I understand that you're the editor, but those changes were completely unnecessary!"  
She pursed her lips, and her eyes flashed, and for a moment, Adalie felt sorry for whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Alright, so maybe, referring to Walker as a dirty, cheating piece of filth, was a bit strong, but-!"

Just as fast the look disappeared, and she sighed. "Well, I felt that the cursing was necessary in order for me to express my opinion."

There was a long pause, and Mrs. Weasley finally rolled her eyes. "Okay, Valerie, I'll finish the article, but you've got to make Astoria do the Harpies game."

Valerie must've agreed, because Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Alright, bye."

"Mum's going to kill you." Scorpius remarked cheerfully.

"Yes, but that's better than what the Harpies would've done to me if I showed up again after last time. Do you all have your seatbelts on? The police those Muggles have are so fussy over that kind of thing."

"No offence, Aunt Ginny, but maybe you should adjust your interviewing style." Rose said from the back.

The older woman snorted as she started driving. "I just pointed out the fact that they hadn't won a single match since I left. There was no need to get so upset."

Albus's family had always been a bit weird, Adalie reflected. It was part of their charm, Nila had told her once, winking. Then her and James had started eating each other's faces, and Adalie left, with an image that she definitely hadn't needed to see, burned into her brain.

 **Like it? Tell me. Don't like it? I'll take constructive criticism. Either way, review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yikes. Its been like a month since I last updated. Sorry. I have a lot of things happening. This Sunday though, I'll get a new chapter in. Or I'll try my best.**

 **Gr8rockstarrox- well, I tried for 3k. Instead I think it's like half that. Sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **Angelbaby1231- scorilys going to start in this fic. I think my next one might be a Sirius black fic, cuz I always liked him. Plus it might be fun to write.**

Adalie grabbed a drink from one of the waiters passing by. The engagement party was fun, but after seven hours, even the most fun things became exhausting. She took her drink and made her way towards the terrace door. Making sure to make a lot of noise, she unlocked the door. Last year, when she had visited Rose's house for her birthday, she had walked in on Louis Weasley making out with Alice Longbottom. Louis had laughed it off, but Alice had turned bright red, and ran out of the room. It was a different house, but she didn't want to relive the experience.

She walked onto the terrace, and immediately bumped into Albus and Lia Chase snogging.

You've got to be kidding me! After all the trouble she went through to make sure anyone who was out there heard her coming too!

She turned her attention to the couple. Lia didn't look like she was going to run away. She looked furious, though Adalie couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she had interrupted them on purpose.

Then her eyes fell on Lia's pretty white dress-or more accurately, the giant red stain all over it- and then to the empty glass in her hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Lia stood up straighter, and glared. "Just watch where you're going. Bitch."

The apologetic look on Adalie's face turned to a polite smile. "Sorry." She repeated.

"Do you even know how much this dress fucking costs?"

Adalie bit back a comment about the Gryffindor's unfortunate new resemblance to the flag of Japan. "No, but I'm sure it's expensive."

"Damn right!" Apparently deciding Adalie was no longer worth her time, she turned to Albus. "Coming, Al?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

Lia turned around again, and Adalie silently passed her a handful of tissues. The blonde girl sniffed, but took them, wiping at the stain as she walked inside.

Adalie put her purse on the floor and sank into a comfy couch- which seemed to her to be a weird thing to have on a terrace, but she wasn't going to judge- before kicking her shoes off.

Albus sat down in the chair beside her. "So. What did you put on those napkins?"

She looked at him, startled, then grinned guiltily. "That's a surprise. But I would avoid kissing her for a few days. I'm not sure if it's contagious or not."

He laughed. "Kinda vengeful for a Hufflepuff, aren't you?"

"Oi! She called me a bitch! I can put up with a lot but nobody calls me a bitch and gets to keep their skin the way it is."

"So it's got something to do with her skin, huh? Boils?" He looked thoughtful, and Adalie couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face, nothing guilty about it this time.

"That's part of it."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my reputation." She said, stretching out her legs to rest them on a conveniently placed footstool.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I rather like my skin the way it is, thanks."

She darted a glance to the door. "Your date's gonna be wondering where you are."

He shrugged. "Eh. If I can't snog her, than I don't really want to hang out around her."

Adalie stared incredulously at him, and he raised his hands placatingly. "That sounded much cooler and much less offensive in my head. Lia and I aren't together. It's more like she comes to me when she's bored, and I come to her when I'm bored."

"So you're like casual bang buddies." Adalie said flatly.

"Eloquent." He noted. "But, yeah."

They sat talking for a little while, about Gryffindor's Quidditch team, then about Ravenclaw's. When he tried asking about Hufflepuff's, she just laughed.

"Nice try, but Scamander would murder me if he thought I'd been giving away team secrets."

Lysander Scamander was Seeker and Captain of the Hufflepuff team, and he took his job very seriously.

But Adalie was getting more and more tired by the minute and no one inside seemed to be letting up.

The conversation came to a lull, and she felt her head starting to droop to the side.

She woke up a little while later, her sleep addled brain recognizing the fact that there was something underneath her, and it was slightly uncomfortable. Too sleepy to move off, she wiggled around a little, then went back to sleep.

Sunlight was shining in Adalie's eyes and she blinked. She turned her head a little, and came face to face with Albus. They were both lying down on the couch, her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. One of his arms was around her, and the other was dangling off the couch onto the floor.

Yawning, she quickly pushed herself off, her face red.

Just then Nila came out onto the terrace, and looked at Albus, who was still sleeping, and then at Adalie's bright red face. She didn't say anything. Instead, she waggled her eyebrows and grinned in a way that was much worse then any joke she could have made.

"Merlin, Adds, you could've at least found a bed." Oh joy. James had decided to join them.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Albus muttered, lifting himself off the couch.

Just then, Adalie noticed the giant breakfast tray in Nila's hands, and looked up, confused.

"Mum said that if you two weren't too busy canoodling, you could eat some breakfast, and then get dressed, but if this is a priority for you, it's completely understandable and you should feel free to continue." James recited.

"Exact words." Nila said, nodding, as she set down the tray.

" Albus, I thought you said that Ad-"

"James." Albus interrupted. "In the name of Salazar Slytherin's striped suspenders, please stop talking."

"Say that five times fast." James said to Nila as they left.

Weirdly enough, Nila obliged. The things you'd do for love, she supposed.

Adalie turned to Albus, and grinned. He glared. She beamed. He frowned. She racked it up a notch. He scowled.

"Oh, don't go back to that!"

His scowl disappeared and he stared, bemusedly at her.

" Don't go back to the whole 'let's scowl every time Adalie takes a breath until her cheeks hurt from having to deal with you."

He looked hesitant for a moment, then laughed, which was pretty adorable, actually. "Fine. Let's eat instead."

Adalie narrowed her eyes at him and his sudden mood changes. What was up with him? But there was no time to contemplate that, because he had started eating, and at the rate he was going, there wasn't going to be any bacon left soon.

That couldn't be allowed.

"Where are we going today?" Adalie asked, while trying to push his arm away from the bacon so she could at least have some.

"Scorpius's place." He replied, pushing back.

"When are we going over to Rose's?" Giving up on trying to push away his arm, she instead grabbed the plate.

"Tomorrow." He grabbed a piece while she was holding the plate, and started to bring it to his mouth.

"I thought I was leaving tomorrow?" She whacked his wrist before the bacon reached his mouth, and moved, so that when he dropped it, she caught it. Popping the bacon into her mouth, she grinned at his offended expression.

"That's the day after tomorrow." He corrected. "Get your dates straight." He grabbed her wrist, and then took the plate out of her hands, eating another piece before she could grab the plate back.

"Get your face straight." She retorted, feeling about as witty as a five year old. She ate another piece of bacon to make herself feel better.

"Clever." He remarked dryly, reaching for the plate again, scowling when she moved it out of his reach. There was only one piece left, and hell if she was letting him have it.

He threw his hands up in the air and turned away after she moved the plate away from him a second time. She was bringing the strip of bacon to her mouth when suddenly she couldn't move. She could only watch as Albus tucked his wand away, and plucked the strip out of her hand. Only when it was in his mouth did he pull his wand out again and undo the body bind spell.

She glared at him and he shrugged. "I'm a Slytherin, y'know?" He winked at her before grabbing the tray and walking away.

She threw a pillow at his retreating back

 **So that's it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you didn't, you should. Again, I'll try to have the next chapter up on Sunday.**


	5. Author's Note!

**I'm a horrible person. Reality just got in the way guys, and I'm very sorry.**

 **I'm even more sorry to say that I won't be finishing this story. It's just not working out. So if you were hoping for a new chapter, I am so sorry.**

 **But summer vacations here, and I can't finish this story, but I'll be writing a new one, and since I have nothing to do all summer, I'll be updating on time, and writing longer chapters.**

 **Im going to try to get it up by next Sunday, so keep an eye out if you liked any of my other stories or my writing style or something, and want to read more things written by me.**

 **Im sorry! Again!**


End file.
